Infinite Cold
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: AU. Part 7 in my series. When Rafe left for England a week later Evelyn followed. This is the attack on Pearl Harbor.


Title: Infinite Cold

Author: Dylan Shelby

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: AU. Part 7 in my series. When Rafe left for England a week later Evelyn followed. This is the attack on Pearl Harbor.

Author's Notes: I'm not going to describe the attack on Pearl Harbor. I can't do it justice and since I hold it in such reverence I won't begin to try. So this starts at the end of the attack and goes through flashbacks.

// means memory //

I also do not know if any of this is possible. And frankly I don't care right now. So just let your imagination take over. After all we've all seen Hollywood's movies. ;)

~*~*~*~

Without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home.

~*~*~*~

December 8, 1941

Hospital

"Are you ready to leave?" Rafe asked. Evelyn looked up from one of the men she had helped earlier that day, "Yes." she whispered. She walked over to where Rafe was and let his strength envelope her and hold her together until they got back to the house.

// _Rafe had gone out to get the paper. They had gone to their new house after staying with the girls for a while. It felt so good to have Evelyn back in his arms that Rafe didn't want to do anything else for a long time. However morning had come. And as he went out to get the paper he saw planes flying over head. _

_He rushed back in to get Evelyn. He had no idea what they were going to do, but he knew that they couldn't stay there. But where on the island was there a safe place? He wasn't sure but he was going to find it. _//

~*~*~

Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here

~*~*~

They got in the car that Rafe had driven over to the hospital. "Are you okay?" Evelyn asked. Rafe looked dirty, tired, and so beautifully alive that it nearly broke her heart. He turned to face her, "I'm doing okay. I'll survive." he told her. Not really ready to let her know everything that was swirling through his mind.

// _"ARE YOU NUTS?!?" Rafe screamed. Evelyn flared at him, "I am not nuts Rafe! Those women have never been in a war situation! I can help! I've been there before and they are going to need my help!" she screamed back. "But your pregnant!" he screamed back. She understood she did. But she couldn't stand by and let all of this happen without helping. It just wasn't in her._

_"Rafe I'm sorry, but I have to help. Just drive to the hospital and drop me off." she commanded. Rafe was going to tell her no, but he knew that she would find a way there and he would rather make sure she got their safe. Danny had hopped in the car by the time they decided to get going. "You're going?" "Yes." And nothing was said after that. _//

~*~*~

Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Wake me up.  
Bid my blood to run.  
I can't wake up.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me.

~*~*~

Evelyn had fallen asleep by the time that they arrived back to the house. Which thankfully was not destroyed. He shut his door and walked over to her side. He opened the door and bent down to pick her up. Mid lift she stirred and woke up. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I'm picking you up. You were sleeping." "I'm okay to walk. Besides I know how exhausted you are."

He let her down and shut the door. They walked to the door in silence. Rafe opened the door but Evelyn didn't go in. Instead she turned back to where the sun was rising. "Just doesn't seem right." she whispered. "Why?" "Because for so many they didn't make it to this sun rise." she cried. He took her and held her. "I'm sorry you lost Betty." he whispered. She started to cry harder.

He guided her into the house and sat down on the sofa taking her with him. "I don't think I can take any more Rafe. First England, then you, then France, and now this. I don't think my heart can take much more." She started to cry in earnest and Rafe held her letting her tears soak his war torn shirt.

// _She didn't dare let herself think of Rafe as she was doctoring the wounded. She focused on each man that came in. But when she went to help the next she always scanned for his face. She couldn't stop herself try though she might._

_There was so much blood, so many dieing men. And this was far worse than it had been in England or France. Because she knew these men. They were Americans. They were her fellow citizens. They were to fight together, win together. And now, their blood was being spilled over to the hospital's uncaring floors._

_Every once in a while her mind would drift back to Rafe and what he was doing, but it was fleeting. Too many others demanded her attention. And as she was listening to the priest give the last rites he walked in. She wanted to faint with relief, but didn't dare. This wasn't the time. She quickly took them to get blood. Glad to see that Danny had survived the attack as well. As the blood dripped into the glass bottle Rafe took her hand and held it in hers. _

_And that was enough for as soon as he started to pull her closer they were called back. Away from her. _//

~*~*~

Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.

~*~*~

Rafe awoke just as the sun was about to set. He had to be leaving soon. There was clean up and much work to do. He was only allowed a quick retreat before going back out. Evelyn was curled up on his side and clinging tight to his body. Like she was afraid that he would somehow drift from her. 

He brushed her hair back kissed her forehead she murmured something and hung onto him even tighter. "Shh. It's okay Ev'lyn. I'm right here. You're safe." And he continued to kiss her face assuring him and her that they were both alive. "I love you." she whispered. And kissed him. His warm, full, alive lips.

She grabbed his head and held it there. Continuing to kiss him. Not letting him going. Needing to feel alive once again. And in the last rays of day they made love.

~*~*~

Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.  
I can't wake up.  
Wake me up inside.  
Save me.

~*~*~

When Evelyn woke up again it was dark. The lamp next to the couch was on but nothing else. She noticed a note that was sitting on the table and read it.

_Evelyn,_

_We nearly lost each other today. And God brought us together again. I don't know why he blesses me so much, but I owe him everything. I love you Evelyn. Now and Always. I'll be home soon. You rest. Make sure our little one is healthy and I'll make sure he/she grows up in as safe a world as I can make it._

_I love you. Rafe._

~*~*~*~

End of Infinite Cold

The lyrics used are from the phenomenal song, "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. Which if you haven't heard you need to. It is featured on the DareDevil soundtrack. Which also stars Ben Affleck. Please leave a review! Thank-you so much

Oh and if you need the stories in time here they are:

At the Beginning  
Midnight Confessions  
Gates of Hell  
Breathing You In  
Forever Grace  
Gathering No Moss


End file.
